bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsurugi no Teisei
History After Zero was exiled for being framed for the attempted assassination of a member of the Royal Family. He went around hunting Hollows, Arrancar, proof of innocence and enjoy the sense of freedome he's gotten from being exiled. Though despite all his skills and talents he is unable to make any dents in his main target's plans so he finds himself in need of allies, other than the small group of secret allies in the Soul Society. At the moment his only ally is the Vizard, Kezo Zakara a former member of the 11th Division posing as a teacher in the human world. While looking for new members from the veriety of spiritually awear races in the worlds; Shinigami, Vizards, Fullbringers, spiritually awear humans. They still uphold their duties as shinigami by hunting hollows and the small raiding parties of Arrancar that enter the human world. He gave the group the name Society of the Sword or Tsurugi no Teisei stating that their will is like a sword strong and forged in the fires of conflict Headquaters The group's headquaters is located in a pocket dimension under a abandoned shine located north of Tokyo in the mountains. The dimension istelf is a large expance of land with lakes, waterfalls and it's own eco-system. int eh centre of the area is the Citadel known as Eien no shiro or The Eternal Castle. The castle can house over 500 people. and has it's own armory, kitchen, training areas, storerooms, dining halls and theatres. 10 months after Takeo's awakening the Tsurugi moved to Ukeshime Island to the new Headquaters the Spirit City called Tamashī no toshi a large costly city where his forces live and protect the spirits who venture to there. The place acts like the Soul Society in the human world any spirit who enters there will not become Hollows due to the barriers and seal located around the city. It is curreently unknown what happened to the cave they used before. Mission(s) The Tsurugi no Teisei have three main goals: *To deal with any and all spiritual threats to the human and spirit worlds. *To Protect their loved ones and friends. *To See their own goals completed. The group may get more missions as they go but for now those listed are their goals. Rules There is a strict set of rules in the group, here it is: *No killing and or harming of humans, unless of course they are aware of spirits and can harm you. *No attacking fellow members without a just reason. *Show respect to each other no matter what their role is within the group. *Try not to destroy the Headquaters. *Clean up your own mess. Members & Roles Please read terms for details on roles Takeo Ichinari: Leader/Co-Founder/Frontline fighter/Wolfmaster/Swordmaster & Brawler Kezo Zakara: Leader/Co-Founder/Fighter/Brawler Seishin Ryuuki: Swordmaster/fighter Shiroko Sorei: Brain/Spellmaster/Healer Ayane Ichinari: Fighter/Brawler Shini:'Fighter 'Akira R. Jäger:'Fighter/Brawler/Owlmaster 'Shakuro Tashikara: Fighter/Swordsmaster/Brawler Daite Hattori Onigokua: Fighter Structure The group is a small but close unit working outside any formal stucture of the Gotei 13. Each member is resposible for their own actions. The common patrol action is splitting into pairs and searching a certain area for hollows, Arrancar, Rogue Fullbringers etc. Also, every member is expected to work together so going solo isn't always the way of dealing with a large issue they can call apon the others. Ranks This section is currently underconstruction come back later *'Battlemaster:' Takeo Ichinari & Kezo Zakara *'Blade Guard: '''Ayane Ichinari, Akira R'. Jäger, Shiroko Sorei, Seishin Ryuuki and Daite Hattori Onikogu *'''Knight: Shakuro Tashikara and atleast 30 unknown members *'Guardian: '''atleast 50 unknown members *'Guard:' Shini and at least 95 unknown members *'Recruit: At least 180 unknown members The '''Battlemasters are the leaders of the group, currently the two founders are the only leaders. They're duties are typical of a leadership role, they maintain the morale of the group as well as offering advice to the lower ranking members. These are like the Head-Captain in the Gotei 13 or a general in human armies. The Blade Guard are the advisers, team leaders and most trusted warriors of the group. The Blade Guards have proven themselves to be highly dependable and loyal to the group. These are like Captains in Gotei 13 or Majors & colonels in human armies. The Knight Rank, Are made up of basically the toughest members of the group that haven't shown the wisdom or experience to become a Blade Guard. These are seen as Lieutenants in the Gotei 13 and Captains in human armies The Guardian rank isn't a security rank but they are the 'officers' seen the most leading small bands of the group as small strike parties or one part of a larger offensive. These are seen as 3rd & 4th seated offiers in Gotei 13 or Sergeants in human armies. The Guard rank is a guardians second in command, each Guard is tasked with overseeing the day to day activities of their group as well as aiding their higher ranking officers with organising the group. These guys are seen as 5th seated and lower officers in the Gotei 13 and Corporals in human armies. The Recruit rank is the generic member of the group. They are the very meat and potatos of the fighting force of the group while some might hold some rank over the other recruits but that through skill and experience not offical ranking. Those recruits are given command of 2-3 other recruits if they are asked by their superiors to split up from the main group and either scout or flank. These members are seen as regular shinigami in the Gotei 13 or privates in human armies. There is also the Trainee but as thats made up of the future members it does not count officially. Despite these ranks being impoartant during combat Zero promotes a sense of equalism outside of combat and even within combat. in his words "Rank doesn't mean much amoung friends and brothers united in a cause bigger than themselves." Numbers It is roughly estimated that the Tsurugi no Teisei has somewhere between 5,000 and 10,000 members from various races. These races include Shinigami as one of the three largest racial factions within the group, Quincy another of the three largest races in the group, Fullbringers the final of the three major races, Vizards, Several hundred bounts, spritually awear humans and a several Reikon Kyuuban Divisions Division 1 Description: Division 1 acts as the main fighting force of the group, while they have specialists in certain forms of combat, the division on a whole is a jack-of-all trades division. Their motto "Never Ending" comes from their main tactic dubbed "Constant Slashes". Also as Takeo one of the overall commanders of the Tsurugi no Teisei this Division is generally seen as the higest ranking. Division 2 Description: Division 2 is the Sneaky appendage of the group. All members specialise in assassination, Recon, Kidnapping and general special operations. Their motto "Swift End" comes from standard special forces and assassination tactics; Get in, get out and do it quick. Division 3 Description: Division 3 act as the doctors, nurses and cooks. They're around to aid their allies with medical attention and food. THey also have a sub-group designed to guard the medics, cooks and supplies when away from the HQ. Their motto "Limitless Courage" comes from the fact that all members have to be insainly brave to do their job while under attack. Division 4 Description: Division 4 acts as the Scientists and Kido fighters as well as the entertainers. When the group needs a new Kido spell or Kido specialists they call from Division 4 and also if they need a laugh. Their motto "We didn't blow it up" comes from the fact that most fo the experiments end with an explosion. Division 5 Leader: Seishin Ryuuki Second in command: Boko Hitsuguchi Specialty: Security & Defence Motto: "Iron Wall!" Headquaters: Defence Offices Description: Division 5 is the security and defensive specialist division. These members are the police and bodyguards, willing to give their lives up if it means their allies survive. Their morro "Iron Wall" is a play on the Iron Will the division has. Division 6 Leader: Kezo Zakara Second in command: Shini Specialty: Education Motto: "Always learning" Headquaters: The Academy Description: Division 6 deal with training the newest inexperienced members in the basic skills htey'll need to get along in the group. Their motto "Always Learning" is the Division Commander's motto when attending his job in the human world, and sums up the idea of the Division. An intresting fact that the only perminent members of the Division are Kezo and Shini, the teachers come from the other divisions when they're on break, not needed for combat or injuried and unable to fight but still wanting to remain active in the group while they recover. Terms These are the terms used int eh group a member can be counted under more than one term for example one member might be a Swordmaster/Brain and Fighter. Fighter: Fighters are those with combat skills, the very meat and potatos of the group. Swordsmaster: This term describes anyone who is a master in the art of the sword. This only applies to masters and grandmasters of swordfighting, experts are not counted. Brawler: Brawlers are masters of unarmed combat. Like Swordmasters experts in this area of fighting are not counted. Spellmaster: These are the Kido masters of the group able to use a wide range of kido masterfully. once again experts are not counted. Brain: Brains are the scientists and researchers of the group. They develop new tools, weapons and sometimes kido. Owlmaster: These members are those who take an adviser role. giving advice to all members when asked. Wolfmaster: These are the tactitians and strategists of the group thinking up new plans for combat and teaching them to the officers in the group. Healer: Obviously the medics of the group. specialising in healing kido and first aid. Chef: The cooks of the group. possibly the second most important job in the group (next to healer and fighter). Afiliated Groups *'Ichinari Clan:' Takeo's family, they have always known he's been innocent and are looking for evidence he is innocent in the Soul Society. *'Kyomitsu Clan:' Ayane's family like Takeo's they are looking to prove his innocence. (now part of the Ichinari Clan.) Unique Tricks/Techniques/Kido *'Unknown Mind wiping Kido:' The process, chant or method of use is unknown for this Kido but it can wipe the person's entire mind or parts of their memory either leaving it blank or placing a fake memory in. *'Unique Dimension Travel:' This Kido was invented by Zero as a means of entering the different worlds without having to sneak around THe Soul Society before entering the human world or Heuco Mundo. No chant is required jsut an idea of where your heading. When using the spell the user places their hand out infront of them as if their putting it against a wall with the palm touching the wall's surface, then a large gate will appear and open with a bridge on the other side leading to the user's destination. Trivia *The Gotei 13 sees this group as a criminal organisation. Despite their mission and how they go about it. Influence All Influence goes to The Ryu Order, Kenji outdid himself with that group and all credit for the influence goes to him and the other users on here that helped him. Behind the Scenes Send me a message if you wanna join...we need the people...plz join we have cake and good looking women (and men)...oh we also have puppies!! Category:YaminoGaijin Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Organization Category:Military Category:Firegod00 Category:SecretGeneration Category:Tysomo-Raijin1 Category:Ash9876